Sunset Overdrive plus 5
by ag3901
Summary: Witnesses this retelling of the game with a bigger cast of five main protagonists. More OD added in to balance. Uses game vulgarity filter to keep the K plus rating though kids if on here should ask parents before they see this story. (Changed to t for implication of foul language)


Hey To keep my k to k+ rating everything is going to be in the profanity filter so with that enjoy.

Werird creatures with orange bulges over their body rampage in a bustling city at night.

One gets up close to what would be the tv screen and then jumps of as we cut to an individual riding in a train. He wore beat up worker clothes and had brown metal style hair. This is one of our main protagonists Jarred.

He's totally scr**ed unless I right him to become a bad a**.

The train stopped as Jarred only mouthed "what the".

Knowing he was endangered he quickly moved "Whoa, got to avoid those things."

Jarred then started to defy all laws of logic by leaping over a gate than hopping on an air conditioning unit to bounce high and onto a glass roof.

That's when he noticed other people encountering these strange creatures. One was a Japanese looking guy who had long black hair being held by a hair band. He wore a blue blazer, beige jeans and brown boots. He was slashing at the beast with a Japanese sword. This is our second protagonist Sai.

The third was a spunky girl with long cyan dyed hair with a red streak in the front. She wore a red Hawaiian shirt with purple flowers. It was unbuttoned to show she was only wearing a small bra being complimented by her big bust. She wore purple pants and was barefoot. She was only using martial arts to fight. This is Levy our third protagonist.

Our fourth was a smaller Italian girl who had hazel hair being tied in two buns, wore a pink shirt, a white skirt, black leggings, and white leather boots. This little sweet heart is Lisa. Her only defense was a little crossbow and it was apparent that she was afraid.

Last was a big tall African looking dued with a shaved head, having a wicked beard. He wore a blue and yellow sports jacket, wore yellow sweat pants and blue sneakers. This is Bucky. Guy looks like a big old tank. He carried big freakin machine gun.

Jumping on cars across the broken freeway Jarred got to his house via grinding on a electrical wire somehow only for a giant version of those creatures with a construction digger scoop for a hand backhanded him to the nearest building.

He saw a man wielding a weird gun on a little store but the man was swooped away by a flying version of those things.

Jarred picked up the gun and it had two ball shaped containers, had musket head a shot gun grip, and an igniter in front of the head.

How about we call this the Flaming Compensator.

The gun was named that because it shot out bursts of fire.

"BAM, I'm a pretty good shot", Jarred said in a cocky way.

The creatures really seemed to hate fire.

The others eventually showed up being chased by two of those big boys.

"Hey you guys need a hand." Jarred helped the others by grinding around the big boys firing the Flaming Compensator.

"How is that possible", Sai said confused of the sudden showing of no logic.

Sai went for the legs while the others handle the big swarm.

The tension breaker would come in the form of an old man who appeared on a building top.

"Over here you ugly sons of b****es", this old guy was hardcore.

Shooting at the monsters with his MK he made his leave as the monsters chased him.

"Everyone to my penthouse", said Sai.

"I need to go get some stuff from my apartment then I'll meet you guys at your penthouse", said Jarred.

We follow Jarred as...

"Hey who are you"

I'm the narrator and author of this fanfic.

"Fanfic, and this is a retelling of Sunset Overdrive"

Correct you are my OC and so are the other four you witnessed.

"Okay I just need my clothes can your just magically rewrite so I have my clothes"

Sure

"Nice I got my red jacket, my black shirt with a tiger design, my black fingerless gloves, my black jeans, and red sneakers."

"Hey can you also write in me already being at Sai's penthouse."

Sure can

Now magically at Sai's penthouse, everyone tells their story.

"Name's Jarred, before all he** broke loose I was at the Fizco prerelease party for Overcharge. I was the garbage man and I hated every moment of it. Eveyone was having a great time as I suffered. Taking a break from my job in a nearby alleyway, one dude started to turn into those creatures then more appeared I ran as fast as I could."

"My name is Sai, I used to be a four year student at Oxford University. When the monsters attacked they slaughtered many students but I'm still hopeful some managed to survive. I came to Sunset City a year ago from Japan.

"I'm Levy and before the monsters attacked I always had to wear a shirt and shoes because society said I need to. But my bust and feet always felt uncomfortable in shirts and shoes no matter what I wore. So I decided to rebel by going to places wearing only one unbuttoned shirt, letting my bust expose, and walking barefoot. Can't deal with my bust or soles then f*** off."

"Um hello my name is Lisa, I moved here to Sunset City to live here but I'm very unlucky. I'm scared and I wish my parents were here to comfort me.

"Names Bucky. I used to be a up and coming football player but with this apocalypse happening I don't know if I can achieve my dreams. But my dad used to be a military agent before he passed. Great for me incase I need an emergency."

With introductions out of the way the five waited three weeks in the penthouse even if it felt like one day.

The monsters found us and were breaking into the penthouse, then the old guy from before started shooting the monsters.

This is Walter master of bad *ss entrances.

"Come on", he told the group to get going.

"Who are you", asked Lisa

"I'm Walter the guy who just saved your ***es."

"Still a few survivors left in the city but not for long."

Walter than gave Jarred a crowbar.

"Watch it they followed us."

Ten monsters climb up now being called OD by these big letters.

"There all yours guys", said Walter

Jarred and Levy said in perfect sync, "What do you mean show us what we got, help us."

Though all the OD they fought went down.

"Nah your fine, keep it up."

Jarred said, "Quit judging us and help."

Jarred was using his crowbar, Sai used his katakana, Levy used her martial arts, Lisa used her crossbow, and Bucky used his fathers military knives.

"Good moves everyone, meet me at the basketball court."

Sai asked, "Why put so much faith in us even though we just meet."

Everyone then meet at said basketball court.

Sai asked, "Is this a test of strength."

"Your d** right it's a test, I met other survivors like you.. more trouble than their worth."

A body along with one futuristic looking box was behind Walter.

"That dead body over there, is that's one of them. Hey dead guy what are we in for here", Jarred said in comical matter.

"Break open that crate", said Walter.

Jarred bounced up then ground pounds the crate revealing another gun with records built in. We will call this High Fidelity.

" That was the test I ****ing nailed it."

"Wait here."

Walter walked to a higher platform with leftover canisters of Overcharge.

"Get ready to fight some OD."

"OD", Lisa asked.

"Overcharge Drinkers, my partner Floyd says drinking Overcharge caused their endocrine system to go into overdrive."

"I'm going to throw some Overcharge onto the court. Get ready for the real test."

"The OD are addicted to that stuff-they'll be here quick."

Walter then saw OD come out from an alleyway.

"Here they come."

Sai got hold of High Fidelity while Jarred pulled out his Flaming Compensator.

Sai grinded around on the fences top rails while Jarred jumped across some dumpsters.

Bucky got out his machine gun, wait why didn't he use it before and where does he store it.

Oh yeah no logic remember.

Levy punched and kicked OD left and right, two tried to get her from opposite side but she jumped and split kicked their heads off.

That girl has tough feet.

Lisa hid behind a dumpster strategically firing her crossbow at the squishier parts.

Walter was impressed, "You're all still alive-that's a good sign."

"Come on everyone."

Jarred asked, "Hey where's the cops, The National Guard, The News helicopters."

"Wake up you lousy kids, Fizzco controls EVERYTHING."

"Can't we just call for help or something", said Bucky.

"It's not that easy, Fizzco cut off all the communications outside the city. But I have a plan."

"Fizzco did this", said Levy.

"Not on purpose, but their doing a helluva job covering it up. Rest of the world thinks we're dead from some kinda virus."

"Come on we gotta get moving."

The group made it to an old brewery with wooden barricades in the front and interior.

"This here is Two Hat Jack, he makes weapons."

Jack replied, "You sell me short buddy, I'm a master craftsmen. I make unbelievable sh**."

"Hey I have twenty Overcharge what does that get me."

Bucky gave Jack twenty Overcharge cans he somehow had.

He gave Bucky a regular revolver called Dirty Harry.

"Sweat", said Bucky

"Your want more weapons, you bring more Overcharge," said Two Hat Jack

"Come on I want you to meet Floyd", said Walter

Next the group went to a higher platform.

"Hey who's this."

Walter introduces the group.

"This is Jarred, Sai, Levy, Lisa, and Bucky."

"Well alright then, My names Floyd."

Floyd is a pretty absent minded scientist.

The group then heard a car window break outside the base.

"Intruders", Walter shouted.

We cut to a group of punk atttire wearing bandits called... wait really SCABS was the best name they could come up with.

Whatever.

"Go on kids, you know what you're doing", said Walter

Jarred asked, "Who are these guys."

Floyd answered, "Scabs. Criminals who will shoot you for no good reason."

"Best way to deal with them... shoot first."

Jarred got his Flaming Compensator, Sai got his High Fidelity, Bucky gave Levy the Dirty Harry whil he got his machine gun, and Lisa still uses that dinky little crossbow.

They all started grinding high on wires. That of course defys evey bit of logic but Levy was grinding on her bare feet, had sparks under her feet, and felt completely fine.

Again how tough are her feet.

"Look what we got here, fresh meat", said a Scabs soldier

"The only piece of cooked meat will be you guys", said Jarred firing the Flaming Compensator.

Those hit by the Flaming Compensator began to burst into flames, screaming in agony.

"Scrap them before they get any more of us."

Bucky shouts in excitement,"This what I'm used to, yeeeeaaaah."

Like Team Fortresses The Heavy, he plows through some more

"May the power of electricity smite you villains", Sai talked in a very stoic manner.

He electrocuted one Scabs Soldier which then spreads to others around him.

"Come on Lisa lets double girl power this", said Levy.

Lisa cautiously agrees

Both shoot Scabs Soldiers from opposite sides to gain coverage

"Its no use we have to retreat, but we'll get you guys next time"

The Scabs retreated from the base.

After shooting the renaming Scabs they relaxed at the base.

"I'm beat," said Bucky

"Rest up, because you'll need a lot of rest to prepare for what's to come", said Walter

"Well that was something, Hey narrator how about we end it here."

Good idea Jarred I think this chapter has gone on long enough. See you next time all you beautiful people.


End file.
